


Switched

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony and Loki wake to realize something is very wrong and find out a certain enchantress has switched their bodies





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Some blood and language

Tony growled in annoyance as sunlight made him stir in his sleep. He rolled over covering his face with a pillow as he managed to call out to his AI.

“JARVIS, tone down the lights.”

No answer came causing him to sit up so fast he should have gotten sick from how much he drank the night before. No dizziness or sickness came and he was shocked to find he wasn’t in his room in the tower. He nearly jumped out of bed to find out what had happened when he froze in front of the mirror on the dresser. The face looking back at him wasn’t his own but Loki’s.

“What the hell?” He half screeched.

He stumbled back and felt a wave of emotions overtake him. This didn’t end well as green magic shot out shattering the mirror and causing the half of the contents of the nearby bookshelf to explode around the room. He forced himself to take a deep breathe to keep the strange power of the god’s body from tearing apart the room. Once he was calm no more magic came out on its own and Tony was able to think about the situation he was in.

“Alright Tony…so you somehow switched bodies with Loki…how could this possibly end badly?”

He realized how badly it could end because Loki was in his body, in his tower, with his family. He shook his head clearing that last part from his mind. The avengers were his friends, not family. He couldn’t get confused even though he would bet on it with Clint that Steve was the mother they never asked for and Nat was like the super badass and secretly protective older sister or something. He could go tell the avengers he was in the god’s body. He quickly scrapped the idea, Loki was the god of lies. Even Nat wouldn’t trust that she could see through the lies and find the truth with the god.

“Damn it…”

He had no idea how this happened but he was a genius, he could figure it out. He sat on the bed thinking about what magical thing made him switch bodies with the god of lies. Maybe it was just some mischief from the god? No, he had Loki’s magic and he doubted the god would ever go without his magic.

“Oh shit…”

He hit his head realizing what had happened. During the last battle he had interrupted Loki and Amora having a lover’s quarrel or whatever caused insane Asgardian sorcerers to fight in the middle of his city. Amora’s magic had hit both him and Loki and he recalled both looking confused by no effect of the magic.

“Great…” He said rubbing his temples wondering how he was going to convince the others that he was Tony Stark and not the lying god that had once tried to conquer their world.

He considered it before another thought came to him and he looked at the long slender fingers of the god’s hands. He was currently in the body of an alien god who had magic that was so far problematic for the avengers and SHIELD. He could finally study the abilities that didn’t make any sense. He could finally study Loki’s magic and maybe come up with a way to finally deal with it when he got into his own body. Then he could bring that information with him and use it against the god to maybe finally get him locked away for good.

He was smiling with so much excitement as he paced trying to consider how to do this. When he caught sight of the shattered mirror he saw a fraction of the god’s smiling face.

“Whoa…”

He already knew Loki was sexy but seeing the genuine smile on the god’s face only made it more so. He frowned when he wondered what had happened to make the god so crazy that he would never smile in such a way anymore. He sighed as he sat on the bed again and focused on what he knew Loki’s power could do. As much as he rather not learn to use Loki’s magic the fact was he probably had far to many enemies to be left defenseless. If he could at least teleport he could avoid getting himself killed or have the god probably resurrect him just to kill him himself for letting harm come to his body.

He took a deep breath and tried to take a page from Bruce’s book. He controlled Hulk and Loki was basically just god version with a lot more anger issues. If he was calm he could figure this out.

 

~

 

Loki’s eyes flickered open and he realized something was wrong when he felt like someone had cursed him. He slowly sat up grumbling at the pain in his head and how his body was so sluggish.

“Good morning Sir, there is aspirin and water at your bedside. Mr. Roger’s is requesting your presence in the kitchen.”

Loki’s head snapped up hearing the voice but that was the worst possible thing to do as a wave of nausea hit him. He rushed to where a light was suddenly on and was thankful for the sight of the bathroom. He collapsed and puked in a way he would never do if he was himself. He finished emptying the contents of his current body’s stomach. When he was certain he could stand he managed to get up and nearly screamed at the sight of his enemy’s face in the mirror. He touched the face that didn’t belong to him and cursed silently.

“Amora…” He growled as he gripped the sink in a way that would have broken it if he’d been in his own body.

He looked at the tiny hands of the mortal man and growled in annoyance.

“Pathetic and fragile mortals…”

“Sir, shall I inform Mr. Rogers you will not be joining him?”

Loki carefully stepped out of the room to find the one speaking to him. He would have to handle this carefully as he was currently in a weak form in enemy territory. Worst of all was that his brother was currently in Midgard and he of all people would sooner bring him back to Asgard while occupying the mortal’s body.

“I have had to much to drink and am currently…confused. What’s going on?” He asked carefully searching for the source of the voice.

“Sir, shall I contact Dr. Banner for you?”

Loki had to resist trembling in fear of the green beast.

“N-no…I’m fine. Just…I require information. Who is currently speaking to me?”

There was a pause as though the voice was seeking the lie in his words.

“Sir, I am JARVIS you’re personal AI. Might I suggest taking the aspirin and joining the others when you’ve recovered from your hangover?”

Loki looked at the pills and water with a suspicious gaze. He was currently in Tony’s body and the AI probably didn’t realize he wasn’t his creator. He downed the pills and laid down until he could remain upright without needing to attempt to puke again. With his mind at least semi clear he looked around the massive room. The bed was beyond comfortable and reminded him more of Asgard than the poor excuse for a home he had made in Midgard.

He touched the silky sheets before he considered how to handle this. Surely Tony would come seeking him out to get this fixed. He growled in annoyance when he recalled the mortal wasn’t exactly like others he’d encountered. No, the mortal had a mind worthy of his rival and he wouldn’t act so foolishly and walk into enemy territory. He considered the place he was in that held his enemies. He could learn their weaknesses from the inside while he worked to correct this problem. Tony would be useless in his body so he would have to go to Amora to fix whatever magic she used to cause this. To do that he would require the avengers to capture her then he could work to force her to comply.

He looked at the mortal’s clothing and growled in annoyance. The fabric felt odd and it smelled from whatever the mortal had stupidly done the night before. He decided to shower and nearly melted under the perfect pressure of the shower’s water. It was heavenly and he nearly fell asleep in there before he recalled he needed to go see what the mortal’s idiotic companion required. He would have to play the part of the mortal but that seemed impossible. From their few encounters the mortal appeared to be unpredictable almost as much as him. It wasn’t going to be an easy task to fool the mortals.

He found some clothing that didn’t completely disgust him but he was still angry with the entire situation as he went to where the AI directed him. He found the entire group in the kitchen and raised a brow with honest curiosity.

“Tony, finally you show up. Come on and grab a seat so we can get started.”

Loki took the seat the hawk was pulling out for him. It was odd to see them all together outside of the battlefield. When he noticed Natasha focused on what Steve was doing he raised a curious brow. She appeared to have dropped her guard even if it was only a little.

“Alright so Steve’s cooking class can begin.” Clint joked causing Steve to roll his eyes.

“I can’t believe none of you know how to cook. Seriously, how does someone burn water?”

Thor laughed loudly as he looked at Loki in Tony’s body.

“Man of iron it was truly shocking to see you nearly burn down your home by trying to cook. I am thankful to your Lady Pepper to suggesting we learn this useful skill.”

Loki said nothing for a moment until he remembered how much the inventor talked.

“I doubt you could attempt to cook without burning something.” He managed to say in a light joking manner to Thor even though he wanted to beat the older god’s face in.

Clint was laughing loudly as he pointed to Thor.

“Dude Tony’s right, you blew up the microwave trying to heat up your poptarts. Seriously, who puts foil in the microwave?”

Loki saw Thor smiling as he recalled his own foolishness that the mortal was mocking him for. Loki couldn’t understand this interaction, Thor was openly being mocked yet he was…smiling? Was he truly so foolish or…did they all mock each other in good fun and not simply pick on a single member?

“Hey guys please try and focus instead of being children for once.” Steve insisted but that wasn’t going to happen.

Loki watched Steve show them how to cook and was shocked to see Thor actually silent for once and attempting to learn. Thor couldn’t even be bothered to attend his lessons to become king yet here he was doing as he was told. It was Clint who was acting out and in a way Loki normally would and it wasn’t being looked down on by the others. Steve lectured him from time to time but even the captain was smiling at the playful manner of the archer. Loki watched the group with a mixture of confusion and interest. He had no expected to find himself laughing at the hawk’s playful manner or to find himself seeing the brother he had always hoped for in the Thor that sat near him. It was oddly pleasant and slightly painful to know this is something he would not get to experience if he was in his own body.

“Are you focusing Tony? You and Thor are the ones who need this lesson more than the others.”

Loki looked at Steve and gave an honest smile.

“Of course I’m focusing. How could I miss you attempting to lecture me every few minutes.”

Clint elbowed Loki in a playful way as he agreed causing Steve to roll his eyes.

“Well, as long as you guys learn to at least make the basics maybe we won’t have as many accidents as we do missions. Let’s eat then try and get our morning training done before Pepper decides to drag you off.”

Thor gladly grabbed a plateful of what Steve called pancakes. Clint fought for a pancake that was noticeably bigger than the others. He nearly stabbed Thor’s hand for the pancake and Loki couldn’t resist using that moment to snatch it before the two could stop him. Clint shot him a look and he licked the pancake before handing it out to him.

“Do you still desire the pancake?” he teased and Clint surprised him by taking it.

“Maybe I’ll inherit your genius.” he joked as he ate the food.

Loki grinned finding the hawk to be increasingly surprising as he grabbed a plateful of the surprisingly delicious food. Perhaps he wouldn’t destroy the avengers from the inside. They were easing his boredom enough to keep around for a bit longer.

 

~

 

Tony had been attempting to control the magic for a week now and had only managed to teleport to the other side of the room and had accidentally summoned fire that surprisingly didn’t burn the bed to ash. He was tired from trying to control the magic and as he struggled to remain awake he noticed between his eyes drifting shut the appearance of Loki’s body changing. He didn’t think anything of it for a moment as he collapsed onto the bed before he realized he might have fucked up Loki’s body.

“I don’t want a crazy Norse god to kill me.”

He panicked as magic shot out and Loki’s pale skin turned blue.

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.” He repeated freaking out as he went to the bathroom to use the only remaining mirror.

He found the green eyes had been replaced by large beautiful ruby red eyes. He traced the raised lines on Loki’s body and found his inner scientist unable to resist as he tore of the clothing to study them. The lines didn’t seem to be anything special, maybe they were like a birthmark of some kind of way for others of the same family to recognize each other.

Curiosity won out as he also removed his underwear to see if anything else was different. He felt almost like a pervert as he felt around and sucked in a sharp breathe as he found something that shouldn’t be there.

“Holy shit he’s got both genitals!”

He was grinning like a madman as he looked over the new body realizing Loki was like the scientific mother-lode of information. If he ever got back into his own body he was so going to try and become Loki’s best friend. He was super awesome and Tony would never admit it to the god but damn did his tall slender yet muscular form look good in blue. And those eyes, he could stare at them for hours. He felt himself getting aroused and suddenly felt like the worst person on the planet because this was Loki’s body and it was weird. He decided on a cold shower and found it felt comfortable on the blue skin. He sighed feeling content in the icy water as the arousal died down.

“Seriously Loki is really hot…that bastard.” Tony said blaming Loki for this.

 

~

 

Loki paced in Tony’s bedroom attempting to wrap his head around what the hell was happening. He was enjoying his time with the avengers. Even Tony’s company was interesting as his CEO Pepper dragged him off to meetings where he could talk circles around the other members. He had never been thanked for his silvertongue that had won many debates with nobles and kings of other realms yet Pepper not only thanked him for it but nearly worshiped him for using it to make the board meetings go smoothly and in their favor.

He hated to say it but he was enjoying Tony Stark’s life. He had even been shocked to wake up one morning to find he had been pranked by the hawk. The prank wars had even included Thor making Loki miss the days he and his brother would prank one another much to Odin’s dismay.

“Sir, are you alright?”

Loki looked at the sensor belonging to the AI. Even the machine Tony built seemed to care for him and it held no ability to feel emotions. The man was truly a genius and Loki wondered if things had gone differently if he and the inventor could have been friends.

“I am just thinking. You needn’t worry JARVIS.” He lied feeling oddly guilty lying to the AI when his true creator was probably still freaking out someplace.

He suspected Tony was blaming him for their current state. He should at least make sure his body was alright but he had no means of traveling to where he’d made his home.

“JARVIS, where can I find my suit?” He asked the AI hoping it wouldn’t ask him why he didn’t already know.

“Sir, I can call the Mark VII for you if you would put the bracelets on.”

Loki was confused by what the AI was talking about until it told him where they were. He retrieved them and put them on and waited until JARVIS told him the suit needed to scan them. He hesitated before putting his arms up. He almost panicked as the suit closed around him and wondered how Tony could stand to be so confined within the suit.

“Um…I’m feeling a little uncertain of using the suit.”

“Sir, if I may point out, you’ve been acting a bit odder than usual.”

Loki gave an uneasy smile. Of course Tony’s AI noticed, the man was indeed a genius.

“I am just feeling unwell…let’s try out this suit.”

Loki’s time in the suit was unpleasant to say the least. He could not understand how the man who created it piloted such a chaotic piece of machinery. He was nearly to the point of cursing it in several languages when he managed to stay upright without damaging the surrounding walls further. Only then was he grinning and realized just how truly amazing such a thing was. He had always envied Thor’s ability to fly. He had been gifted with a freedom he had longed for and now…even if this would be the only time he could be free like Thor always was.

An alarm sounded throwing off Loki’s focus and he ended up falling to the ground. He cursed and questioned the AI on the horrid sound. He was informed it was the alarm stating the avengers were needed. He cursed but he knew how it would look if he ignored the call. He couldn’t risk them learning he wasn’t their Tony Stark yet.

 

~

 

Tony had discovered yet another interesting aspect of Loki’s abilities. The god could shape shift and it was an amazing ability. Tony had been cooped up in the house for far too long. As long as he focused he could keep himself shifted. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the house and swore even Bruce would be impressed with how calm he was.

“The master of Zen has nothing on me.” He teased as he grinned like a madman.

He realized he was still in New York and wandered around feeling relaxed for the first time since waking up in Loki's body. He was enjoying his time studying Loki’s abilities and honestly, he had a feeling he’d discovered a few things Loki wasn’t aware he could do. He was smiling until the sight of doom bots made him realized he was in the middle of a battlefield with that psycho none of them seemed to be able to capture or keep imprisoned.

He dodged when one of the bots attempted to strike him. Overhead he heard the sounds of thunder and he saw his suit flying to face the threat.

“What the…”

He actually growled in anger until he realized Loki was probably doing the same thing he was. Studying the body they were in or in Loki’s case, the enemy team. It was one thing to use his home and his money as he pleased but that was his suit and his JARVIS.

“I swear if he’s hurt JARVIS…”

Against his better judgement he rushed towards where he saw Thor and Loki going. JARVIS knew to look for the real Doom instead of the bots but he wasn’t sure if Loki had checked out his tech yet. He watched the god effortlessly use his suit and he felt a tiny ping of jealousy.

“It’s not safe here.”

He turned to see Steve trying to direct him to leave. The super soldier was distracted by warning him that one of the bots got him in the side sending him flying. Steve attempted to get up but it was clear Doom had updated his bots.

“Hey asshole.”

The bot looked just as Tony punched a hole in its chest. His anger boiled over as he released magic causing the bot to burn into a an unrecognizable heap of melted metal before he rushed to Steve’s side.

“Give me a second to heal you.” He said holding Steve in place as he placed a hand to the wound.

He had tested out healing magic already and could manage to a certain extent. Loki’s magic was beyond helpful with just about anything but Tony feared using the magic on his teammate in case he messed up.

“Who…” Steve’s eyes widened as he tried to pull away but Loki’s body was stronger than Steve.

“I know what it looks like but I’m not Loki.” He said knowing his disguise had faded when he was worried about Steve.

He managed to heal the wound before he summoned a shield to protect them from the three bots that came at them. He was getting angry which caused the magic to threaten to come out with a terrifying force.

“I’m having a very bad day so why don’t you just leave my city alone.” He growled attempting to calm his anger to avoid damage to either the city or his teammates.

The bots didn’t stop so Tony decided why not let go of a little stress. He hadn’t been able to deal with his problems the normal way he did because a: he didn’t have his usual toys to ticker with and b: it was impossible to get drunk while in Loki’s body.

He dropped the bots in record time and without letting Loki’s magic out. The bots were heavy duty but Loki’s physical strength was amazing.

“Why are you helping us?”

The fight against the three bots took mere seconds so Tony wasn’t to surprised to see Steve standing there like a deer in headlights.

“Like I said, I’m not Lo-”

“Brother!”

He turned just in time to be knocked out. He was pretty sure Thor had just gone hammer time on him but honestly he couldn’t be sure. What he did know when he woke up cuffed were two things. One: Thor made a cheep shot and he was going to kick his ass later for it and two: he felt like he was suffocating. Air was still getting into his lungs but he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It made no sense until he looked at the cuffs on his wrists. They were sealing the magic in Loki’s body. How could anyone make another person suffer like this? He looked around and saw the same container SHIELD had put Loki in before. He touched the wall wondering how easy it would be to break it. He had suspected Loki could have gotten out of it at any time when they had locked him up before.

The cuffs were the biggest issue and if no one was going to believe him that he wasn’t Loki he needed a means to escape. Even if magic couldn’t do it he wanted the suffocating feeling to stop. It reminded him to much of Afghanistan when they had water boarded him. The feeling of not being able to breathe was nearly making him have a panic attack and he was once again forced to sit down and breathe. It took him longer than he would like to admit that the cuffs weren’t the only thing SHIELD or Thor had gifted him. His mouth was sealed with the same gag Loki had worn when he was taken back to Asgard. He doubted it was an easy thing to remove but he’d figure it out. If the ten rings couldn’t contain him neither could SHIELD.

He knew strength alone wouldn’t remove the cuffs but lucky for him Loki had more than just his magic and strength to use in his body. Tony had already experimented with this as he sat there focusing on the magic that wasn’t Loki’s. He had noticed the magic keeping Loki’s appearance as it was, was actually someone else's magic. Even with the cuffs he could alter that magic a little. In this case just enough to let the skin under the cuffs become that of the other form.

“So, decided you wanted to come back to our little planet.”

He didn’t look at Fury and instead kept his eyes closed as he focused. He knew Loki had to have a reason to hide the blue form so he was going to keep it a secret to at least avoid the god killing him in his sleep when he got back into his own body. If there was anything he knew, it was that Loki was a lot stronger than he let on. How the avengers had won against him so far was only because Loki had allowed it. He guessed Thor was probably stronger and seeing as Loki was actually blue underneath then he probably wasn't from Asgard. Thor had mentioned him being adopted, he'd just left out the part where it was from another planet.

“So you’re just going to ignore me. That’s fine, you’re not going anywhere.”

He nearly looked up at Fury but he knew he had to remain focused on what he was doing. Once the cuffs were frozen over enough he should be able to snap them like a twig. He would need to hurry especially since Fury was the type to hurry him off to a secret location to do whatever it is the pirate did to unsuspecting victims. He really didn’t trust Fury as far as he could throw him and currently that was pretty far. He should probably change his thinking since he knew exactly how strong Loki's body was and how far he could probably throw Fury at the moment.

He had planned to ignore everything but the shaking of wherever they were drew his attention. He looked up to see four warriors standing in his cell. Their hateful glares made Tony realized he had much less time than he thought.

“Who the hell are you?” Fury snapped before calling to the avengers.

“Did you really think you could escape monster.” The woman said as Tony rushed to his feet.

He found a sword pointed at his throat and realized Loki had made a lot more enemies than just the avengers.

“We’ve come to return you to Asgard to face judgement for your crimes lying traitor.” The blonde of the group said in a cold hateful tone.

He suspected these guys weren’t going to take him back without doing some damage first and Tony liked Loki’s face to remain undamaged. Mostly because it was pretty but also because he was borrowing the god’s body without either of their permission and he suspected the god would blame him for the body’s damage. The big guy with the very impressive beard attempted to grab him but Tony moved skillfully as he had practiced when he wanted to see what a god’s body was capable of. The warrior cursed and only the sight of Tony smashing the cuffs froze the warriors. He made sure to hide the blue of his wrist from even the cameras as he wasn’t going to let SHIELD have any information on Loki.

He heard the avengers arrive and saw Loki among them in the suit. The face plate was up he could see the shock in his own eyes of how he’d managed to get out of the cuffs.

“My friends, why are you here?” Thor asked as he approached the cell.

“The Allfather has requested we bring Loki to face judgment.” The woman answered Thor.

Tony glared at the warrior not because he was getting sick and tired of everyone still thinking he was Loki but because he couldn’t reach the magic inside Loki's body yet. He was angry and confused and mostly just tired so he couldn’t focus on what he needed in order to teleport away from the danger of the avengers and Thor’s friends.

The blonde came at him first and Tony felt fight or flight instincts kick into high gear. It was nearly frightening as he skillful dodged the attack and kicked him in the face. The hit did little damage and Tony quickly realized why Loki relied so heavily on his magic. Compared to these guys he was like what a human was to Loki. He was weaker and needed his tricks and magic to stand against these guys.

“Brother do not fight them. You’ll only make it worse.”

Tony could totally see why Loki hated Thor. God was he annoying and a terrible brother. Why the hell hadn’t he already smashed his way into the cell to stop these assholes? He quickly dodged the hit as the warrior attempted to cut him through. He managed a shield to keep the others out and without thinking he found his arm buried in the warrior’s stomach. Shock filled the warrior’s gaze as Tony realized he’d gotten angry. He’d used Loki’s ice ability to give him a way to hurt the warrior.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. No. no.no. I don’t kill people._

“Open the cell now!” Thor ordered Fury as he grabbed him.

Tony pulled his arm from the warrior as his body collapsed. Only the shield that was being smashed separated him from the other warriors. Panic and fear mixed together as Tony knelt beside the fallen warrior who was bleeding out quickly. Tony grabbed the gag keeping him from speaking and managed to remove it.

“Hey, stay with me. Alright? I’m not going to let you die.” Tony pleaded the warrior to just hang on.

He placed both hands to the wound and willed himself to take deep relaxing breathes as he tried to heal the wound like he had with Steve.

“Do…not touch…me…monster…”

“Shut up! I need to be calm to help you asshole.”

“Pathetic…frost…giant…”

The warrior really was an idiot. Tony barely managed to stop the bleeding when the female warrior called out.

“Heimdall! Open the bi-frost.”

Tony shot a look up before he decided he couldn’t risk stop healing of the warrior or he might die. He gave Loki a pleading look as though apologizing for his body going to be forever out of reach in space land. He was shocked to see the equally apologetic look on his body’s face and wasn’t so surprised when Thor screamed for them just before a light pulled them to a far away world. He stared down at the warrior who had stopped bleeding before he looked to the warriors and vanished. He had no idea where he was or where he was teleporting to but he managed. Which may or may not be a good thing as he landed in an icy wasteland with Loki’s body changing blue on its own against the harsh icy winds.

“Fuck…”

He struggled to stand but even that seemed impossible. He lay there feeling his skin grow irritated with the clothing rubbing against it. He struggled again and this time managed to stand and summoned magic to alter the clothing to something more comfortable. This little trick had come in handy and it too surprised him on just how helpful and useful magic was.

The soft fabric of his new loose clothing helped relieve the irritation but that was just a small gift in the suddenly possibly very bad situation. He looked up to see much much larger frost giants staring down at him. Well, he could understand a bit more of Loki’s anger. He was like Tony, tiny for his species.

“Um hi, I’m kind of lost.” He said offering his best Stark/Loki smile.

“You’ll come with us.” One said and he was surprised that they spoke the same language as him.

It wasn’t until he was being led by the frightening large beings that he recalled Thor mentioning something called allspeak. It allowed him to understand all languages when traveling the realms and he suspected Loki had this allspeak so he might just be hearing them in English. Another thing that was pretty cool.

“If you harm our queen you will die. Understood?” The frost giant asked before he was allowed into the massive building that was probably the palace.

“Yep, wouldn’t want to cause problems.” Tony said hoping to soon be able to at least take a nap. Magic was draining.

He walked in to see a very beautiful woman sitting upon the throne. Her eyes were the same ruby red as the other frost giants but she was the first female he'd seen. Her long black hair was just like Loki's and as were her ridiculously perfect cheek bones. At her side were two much larger frost giants that shared similar markings at her. He’d been right to think the lines were a family trait. He had carefully mapped out the lines and could see the similarities to the lines on Loki’s body. Guessing these three were part of the royal family he attempted to stay alive by showing proper respect and bowed. Let it be known Tony Stark wasn’t always an impulsive idiot that let his mouth work before his brain could tell him he was an idiot.

 

“You share my family’s tribal markings…who are you?” The queen asked as she looked down at him in a way that reminded him of Loki.

“I…this is going to sound very odd but I’m not who anyone thinks I am. This body is of Loki of Asgard. He’s the adopted son of Odin but he’s not actually Asgardian but a frost giant and-”

“How dare you insult our people in such a way.” The tallest of the frost giants said in a purely angry tone.

Tony quickly stood and held up his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry, I’m from ear-um Midgard. I’ve only heard you guys be called that so I didn’t know it was wrong. What can I call you guys?”

The queen held up her hand as she stood.

“Helblindi you will hold your tongue.”

The taller frost giant nodded but it was clear he was unhappy with it. Tony watched the queen approach him but still kept a good distance from him.

“You say this is not your body?”

Tony nodded.

“I really didn’t mean to insult you.”

She nodded as she finally closed the distance between them and lifted his face to look up at her.

“I know these markings but it…it cannot be true. I was told my dear Loptr was lost to me. Do you know of how long Odin had my child?”

Tony saw the sorrow the queen tried to hide and shook his head.

“I don’t know much about Loki. Right now he’s in my body and I don’t know how to change us back. I’m only now learning to use the magic his body holds.”

The queen looked to the two behind her.

“My sons…we must help him. I know this is my Loptr…or at least his body.”

“Mother, he tried to destroy our realm.” Býleistr insisted looking at Tony with a suspicious gaze.

Tony paled as he looked at the queen.

“He tried to destroy an entire planet?”

She nodded before she shot her sons a look.

“Leave us.”

They hesitated but nodded. Tony watched them leave as she brought him to sit down with her.

“My sons do not understand the actions of my eldest...I spent time in Asgard…I saw what they thought of my people after the war. They speak of us in stories to their children. We are monsters they are raised to fear and I know now my eldest was no different. He was raised to hate my people…our people and himself. I do not blame him for his actions.”

Tony was confused as to how this woman wasn’t angry when Loki had apparently tried to destroy her entire planet. He studied her ruby gaze for a moment and felt a tiny ping of pain as he realized this was the love of a mother. She wouldn’t hate her son for what he had done even if he was apparently raised by an enemy.

“I kind of got the feeling Loki doesn’t like showing this form. When those warriors tried to capture me thinking I was Loki…I heard them call him a monster. I was trying to heal the warrior who attacked me and he still kept spewing insults.”

She sighed looking suddenly years older. She looked up at him and offered him a small smile.

“We are Jotun…frost giant is an insult to us. The Aesir hate us and I only wish to mend the relationship between our realms. My late husband was the one who sought war and now that he is gone I’ve attempted to reach Asgard to bring peace between our realms.”

“Do you mind me asking a question?”

She nodded giving him permission.

“How did Loki end up with Asgard’s royal family?”

The queen lowered her gaze as a single tear fell from her eye and froze on the ground.

“I was weakened when I gave birth to my first child. I hadn’t taken proper care of myself because my marriage to Laufey was not one I had agreed to. It was an arranged marriage and he was a cruel man. I only saw my dear Loptr’s face for a moment before I lost consciousness. When I awoke Laufey told me he didn’t survive. I grieved for my lost son but I had no idea that…that monster lied to me. I wish to know the truth but so far Asgard has refused my requests to meet. Even if I wished to ask the royal family I cannot. My poor Loptr…”

Tony suddenly felt bad for the queen and reached in a way Thor often did. He patted her shoulder hoping it offered some comfort.

“If I can help just let me know…I mean I know nothing about this world and right now I’m public enemy number one back in Midgard. It didn’t seem like Loki was doing any harm to my family…friends so right now while I try to find a way to change us back I can help you.”

She thanked him as she offered him a place to stay while he attempted to fix the issue he was having. He was thankful seeing as he really couldn’t go to earth or Asgard for help with this. The room Queen Fárbauti gave him to use was and located close th the rooms of the other royal family members in the palace. He found it comfortable and ended up falling asleep the moment he hit the bed.

 

~

 

Loki had seen the warriors three and Sif vanish with his body. He had seen the apologetic look from his own face and had matched it right back at the poor human. Now his body was gone and he wouldn’t be able to ever reverse the magic Amora had done. He wanted to scream but he was distracted by Thor’s loud voice.

He only glanced at Thor before he thought of how Tony had escaped. The cuffs should have cut off the magic but that wasn’t even the weirdest part of this situation. Tony had controlled his magic. The man was a genius but Loki couldn’t understand how he had so easily mastered his magic.

He entered the cell when Fury finally opened it and studied the broken cuffs. He dare not touch them but Steve wasn’t so smart. He picked them up and yelped as he jumped to his feet dropping the cuffs.

“That’s cold.” He said shocked.

Loki shot him a look before looking at the cuffs. Impossible, even if Tony learned to control his magic he shouldn’t have been able to use any of the magic to freeze the cuffs. Still in the iron man suit he had JARVIS scan the cuffs. If he was stuck being the inventor he would learn how he’s tech worked and find out how Tony had managed to do the impossible.

“Who were those guys anyways?” Clint asked now that Thor was done yelling.

“They are my friends. The warriors three and Lady Sif. My father must have sent them when he sensed Loki’s magic.”

“Will they be able to actually hold him this time?”

Thor’s gaze darkened causing Loki to look at the thunder god with a mix of concern and fear.

“I’m afraid our father grows tired of Loki’s schemes. I fear after escaping it is not a prison cell that awaits my brother.”

Loki’s eyes widened realizing his body may be destroyed. Damn that Odin…

“Are you saying your dad would kill his own son?” Loki tried to sound concern instead of snapping.

“Man of iron…you must understand-”

“No!” Loki cried out standing to face Thor. “I don’t need to understand. No matter what he’s done no father should kill their son.”

He stormed out feeling a rush of anger unlike anything he’d ever felt before. His body gone because Odin claimed him as his son yet was willing to end his life. He hated the king of Asgard who had showered him with promises yet fed him nothing but lies. He found himself back at the tower struggling with the machines that had so effortlessly taken the suit off of Tony when they had encountered each other. He was now free and went inside seeing the liquids that Tony had so often had. He grabbed a bottle of something he didn’t know and stormed to the bedroom with orders to the inventor’s AI to let none bother him.

He took a large gulp of the liquid that burned on its way down. To think the man drank it often. Surely his mortal body was already long since damaged from the harsh burning.

“JARVIS, regale me stories of Tony Stark’s youth. Surely you must know of the Stark bloodline.”

The AI seemed to hesitate.

“Sir, you do not like anyone to speak of your family.”

Loki looked at the sensor of the AI. Truly Stark could not have a worse family than him to not wish a single word of them uttered.

“Tell me about them.”

The AI went on about the family that the world knew to be perfect. Often in Tony’s drunken state he would speak of the truth of his family. A father who held no love for him. Who would often yell and curse his own son as he spoke of one he was truly proud of. Howard Stark, a man of his time to be considered a genius had helped to create the country’s greatest hero, Captain America. Tony had grown up in a shadow of another just as he had with a father who held no love for him. Loki had found the only one capable of understanding him and he was more than likely dead now.

He felt tears falling before he could stop them. Tears of a mortal, weakness a god should not hold but he was no god any longer. He was a mortal of weak flesh who had to protect himself with armor. He touched the device within the mortal’s body. It kept him alive, a piece of pure brilliance that had repelled the magic of the scepter. The mortal had been held captive in a place he should not have left alive yet he did. The mortal was resourceful and he prayed that the human left Asgard alive.

 

~

 

Tony was breathing hard as he finished helping the people of Jotunhiem in their mending of their realm for the day. Loki’s attack had done quite a bit of damage and while he was searching for a way to return to his own body he had begun aiding in undoing the damage done by the enraged god.

He realized very quickly that Loki had acted out in a way he probably would have done to. Fárbauti had told him she shared Loki’s shape shifting abilities. When Laufey had become enraged and would lash out at everyone including his own family she had found her way to Asgard to attempt to plead for help in stopping his reign of terror. She had gone in disguised but found that Asgard held nothing but hatred for the Jotun people. Loki had been raised in that, raised to hate himself and his own kind. Tony found himself thinking of his own father. How he had always tried to create something new just to earn the approval of the man who held no love for him. Loki had been prepared to kill all those of Jotunhiem to earn his father's love.

He was finding to many similarities between himself and Loki but as he thought about it further he realized it might not be a bad thing. He felt a pat on his shoulder and straightened when he saw Helblindi.

“You have done much to help us even though you owe us nothing. I wish to apologize for my harsh words before.”

“Don’t worry about it. Believe me, my mouth often works faster than my brain can stop it. Wouldn’t be the first time I fucked up and said something I shouldn’t.”

He was laughing as he grinned at the Jotun prince.

“Honestly my mouth got me thrown out a window of my own tower. By Loki no less! I mean I got back at him but still.”

The Jotun prince looked alarmed but seeing Tony’s smiling face in his brother’s body made the prince relax a bit.

“I do wish to meet my brother. I hope he is similar to you.”

Tony looked surprised but smiled.

“You know Helblindi, if I ever get my body back you’re totally welcome to my place any time. You’re pretty cool…sorry, didn’t mean to make that pun.”

The prince laughed in a way that Tony had rarely seen. Surely Loki could be happy if he saw the family he had that wished to see him. Fárbauti had explained why Laufey might have tried to get rid of Loki. Apparently even for the few moments Fárbauti saw her child she sensed within him strong magic. He would have posed a threat to Laufey. He had managed to keep the two younger princes fearful but a mage would have possibly fought back.

“Hey, is the queen available? I was thinking that Loki and I are a little bit alike. If that’s the case I think I know how to get a meeting with Asgard.”

Helblindi looked surprised then impressed.

“You believe you can help mend the rift between our realms?”

Tony half nodded.

“Honestly I’m an outsider here but from what I can tell there’s no reason either realm should think badly of the other. I get from Thor and Loki that they live a long time so they hold grudges a long time to but this is ridiculous. You guys are really awesome and the fact Asgard is just being stubborn assholes needs to stop.”

“But how will you get Asgard to sit down with us to attempt peace talks?”

Tony grinned.

“Well let’s just say me being in Loki’s body might come in handy. If he’s anything like me like I think he is, his mom is the way to get through Odin’s stubbornness. However you get word to Asgard you need to make sure the queen sees that Jotunhiem with all its princes wishes to speak about peace.”

They brought the idea up to Queen Fárbauti and Tony could see where Loki got his big brain from. The queen had already pointed out why Asgard may still refuse and of course Tony had already taken that into account.

“They will not wish to meet in our realm and I won’t risk harm to my family by going to theirs.”

“Actually, I thought of that already. I think meeting on neutral ground might help. Where I’m from I’m a super awesome hero of the planet and I know a certain agency that would love to learn more about aliens and all that. If we plan this right and I know Loki’s is as smart as you, he’ll go along with the plan. I’ve more or less leaned enough about his magic to ensure they don’t learn anything you wouldn’t want them to know but we can try and arrange a meeting between your families in my home back on Midgard.”

The queen looked hopeful as did her sons.

“We would be able to meet Loptr?”

Tony nodded.

“Remember, he’s been raised in Asgard so he may not be happy to see you at first. But we might also be able to get us changed back to our proper bodies. You said you’re skilled in magic to and from what I’ve heard Loki learned from the queen of Asgard. Three mages should be able to fix whatever happened. It’ll work out for everyone.”

The queen considered it and after talking with her sons agreed they would try for that. Tony continued to help with the damage and go about the daily routine he had grown accustom to in Joutnhiem. He was happy that he and Loki’s brothers actually got along well and with Fárbauti’s help was able to learn a bit more about magic and the nine realms. Býleistr had some magic but apparently Loki was the strongest among his family so Tony did what he could with the magic to help repair what he could while he was in the Jotun home world.

He was just finishing with repairing a building when Helblindi came rushing to him. The Jotun prince looked out of breathe and excited causing Tony to stop to see what had the prince running around in a way that was odd for him.

“Asgard agreed to our request. We leave for Midgard tomorrow to speak with Midgard’s heroes as mediators.”

Tony grinned at the excited prince happy to have helped even if only a little.

“I hope everything works out.”

The queen insisted on having a celebration with him and the two princes to thank him. Tony felt uneasy having them thank him for just trying to help. It was odd having people so thankful for him. Even the avengers didn’t thank him often. Half way through the celebration  Býleistr had to excuse himself holding his stomach.

“Hey, is he alright?”

The queen nodded.

“It is his first pregnancy. He’ll be alright.”

Tony was shocked by the news not having known men could get pregnant and even among alien species it seemed a bit odd.

“Um…where I’m from men can’t get pregnant. If you don’t me asking, how is that possible?”

It was an interesting discussion and Tony recalled the odd part that he hadn’t expected to find on Loki’s body. Most of the Jotun people had organs of both sexes. The reason Laufey had accepted Fárbauti as his wife was because she was one of the few with only one set. It made her a rarity that he wanted for himself even though he held no love for her. Tony felt a little nervous about going to earth with a pregnant prince but he swore he would keep him safe. With the celebration over he started back towards his room until he caught the younger prince looking out at the landscape from the palace window.

“Hey Býleistr, you feeling better?”

The prince nodded offering a small smile.

“Yes, I was just feeling a little uneasy. I have never been to Midgard before and I must admit I do hold some fear of the Aesir. I worry for my little one…I would not wish any harm to come to my child.”

The queen had already mentioned that the Jotun people didn’t normally show how far along they were like humans. Tony had pointed out that he really couldn’t believe Býleistr was six months along already.

“Do you know what you’re going to name him? Your mom said you were having a boy.”

He smiled as he met Tony’s gaze.

“I wish to ask permission to name him after you.”

“Me?” Tony asked shocked.

“You have done much for our realm in the short time you’ve been here and from what I understand of your world most would not accept how different we look. You’ve been very kind and I believe I would want my son to be much like you.”

Tony felt really embarrassed and wondered if Jotun could blush. Maybe they did but it looked purple on the blue skin.

“Um…sure. I have people call me Tony but it’s short for Anthony.”

The prince smiled.

“Thank you Anthony. It is a fine name for a future prince of Jotunhiem. If you return to your body will you still visit? Mother is able to travel between the realms to get you.”

Tony sat down with the prince to talk to him. He would love for Bruce to see the other realms. He would have a field day with it. They discussed their respective realms and their families. The prince was happy to hear that Tony had a family even if they were not by blood. He seemed to find Pepper interesting which Tony could totally understand. By the time they parted to go rest Tony was certain he only had a few hours to sleep before they would have to leave. He was almost worried about going back home and wondered if Loki was going to kick his ass when he got back.

 

~

 

Loki paced Tony’s room feeling a growing feeling of unease. He had been so concerned about his body and Tony that he had barely understood what Thor was asking him. He had just agreed without knowing what was being requested of him.

He had realized in recent weeks that he actually like the avengers and he was feeling guilty for whatever had befallen Tony Stark at the hands of Asgard. He knew what Odin was capable of and he almost prayed death had been given instead of the torment that Odin could make the human suffer. He had been plagued by guilt every time he encountered one of the avengers. He enjoyed the peaceful time with Bruce, training and cooking with Steve, and even enjoyed his time with the Widow and Hawk. Thor still annoyed him greatly but he had seen bits and pieces of the brother he once fought alongside.

Now he was here, a lie among people he longed to call friends, and their true Tony Stark lost to them. He didn’t like guilt and it was an emotion he wished could be replaced by anger but it wasn’t. He could not wash away the guilt and it was driving him mad.

“Sir, Mr. Odinson would like to remind you that your guests will be here soon.”

Loki stopped pacing confused.

“What guests?”

The AI almost seem to sigh as though it was often Tony forgot previous engagements.

“You’re outer worldly visitors Sir. You agreed to let them come here.”

He couldn’t understand why they would need permission. Asgard always did whatever they wanted but hearing that they were coming he rushed to get ready. He needed to know what happened to Tony. He would get them switched back so the avengers could have their true friend back.

The bi-frost shook the tower and Loki rushed out only to run into Steve. Mortal bodies were weak and he fell hard to the floor. Apparently Tony was especially weak because he now had a bloody nose simply from running into Steve.

“Hey Tony, what’s the hurry?”

Steve saw the blood and quickly got him something to cover it with. He instructed Loki to title his head back and pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

“Are they here?” He asked to worried about Tony to worry about the blood dripping from the mortal body.

“Um yeah…they’re all in the room Pepper prepared for them. They’re…not what I expected.”

Loki barely paid attention to Steve as he rushed to where he was directed by the AI. He came to a sudden stop at the sight of the frost giants. His heart felt frozen in fear as he saw the two royal families sitting together

“Ah friend Tony, I wish for you to meet my family. King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard. We do thank you for allowing us to use your home to hold this meeting.”

Loki shot Thor a look not having realized he’d allowed monsters into Tony’s home. He saw the other avengers standing against the walls as though they could stop the horrors that would unfold between the two families.

“Shall we begin?” Odin asked eyeing the frost giants with a blank look but Loki knew he was disgusted by them.

“Actually, we’re waiting on one more. He’s running a bit late because he needed to retrieve something.”

As though that was enough to summon him Loki’s eyes widened as Tony appeared with the full Jotun form out as though it wasn’t a monstrous sight. He was so angry he was speechless as Tony took a sip of the coffee he’d gotten.

“Oh, you never know how good something is until you’re without it.”

He held out another coffee that was an iced drink to the queen.

“As promised, I brought you one to try.”

Odin was on his feet within moments as his one eye narrowed on the one he thought was Loki.

“Loki, you attempt your trickery even now?”

“King Odin please, I assure you this is no trick. We’ve come to discuss a peaceful alliance between our realms.” Queen Fárbauti said in a gentle tone not meant of a monster.

“With all due respect Queen Fárbauti, that’s Loki and he’s a wanted criminal in this world.” Fury said as he stood reaching for a weapon.

Tony took another sip of his coffee before looking to the queen.

“If they’re not comfortable with me I can go back to Jotunhiem. I was still in the middle of fixing the library anyways.”

She placed a gentle hand on Tony’s arm and Loki wanted to scream at the monster touching his body but he was shocked speechless.

“I would rather you be here. You know far more of this realm than I and I believe we are all more comfortable with you here.” She said referring to her family and not Asgard's royal family or the avengers.

“Queen Fárbauti, it is Loki who attempted to destroy your realm. How can you so easily forgive him?” Odin asked again sitting while Thor looked at his brother with a mixture of confusion and slight fear.

“As much as you would believe we hold anger towards Jotunhiem’s crown prince, we do not. He freed us from our realm’s greatly threat when he killed Laufey. If given the chance I will thank him for what he’s done to give us a chance for peace. Now if we may begin this meeting?” She asked with a gentle smile on her face.

Loki said nothing and simply stood there speechless. Tony Stark, mortal, human, and a man who was completely unpredictable stood among monsters as though it was a daily affair. When they came to an agreement and a peace treaty was signed between the two species Loki had to question how this had happened. How could they finally come together to discuss peace after so long?

“Queen Fárbauti, I am happy we could finally discuss peace but I must know. What brought on this decision?”

Odin glanced at Frigga hiding his displeasure of her asking such a thing. The Jotun queen smiled as he reached out her hand and Tony took it.

“You have him to thank. Since his arrival in our realm he has been helping not only my family but our people as well.”

The queen’s eyes suddenly became sad as she stood and bowed to the queen of Asgard.

“Thank you for the kindness you’ve shown my eldest son…until recently I believe Laufey’s lies that he had died…I mourned every day since and to hear he was alive…I only wished to finally meet him face to face.”

Frigga looked shocked to hear the queen thank her. She looked to Loki hoping to speak with him but seemed uncertain on how to speak.

“Queen Fárbauti, Loki has commited great crimes in our realm as well.” Odin stated eyeing the god of mischief.

“I am aware King Odin but you must understand I will do everything to protect my child.”

The king nodded deciding this was a fight he wouldn’t risk. He stood to leave but the Jotun queen stopped them.

“If I might ask a favor of Asgard’s queen? I require aid with a spell I have never encountered before.”

Frigga looked confused and Odin’s eye narrowed on Loki as though he had done all this as a trick.

“A spell?”

Fárbauti nodded.

“Yes, one that switches the bodies of two people. I have yet to find a way to reverse it.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he glanced at Tony in his body. He was trying to reverse the spell and had done well to ensure peace treaty was signed beforehand. How was this single mortal so much more than he could ever anticipate? Odin looked suspicious as he looked at the queen.

“And who has switched bodies?” He asked clearly wondering if this was a trap.

The queen looked at Tony who gave a slight nod before looking at the largest of the frost giants that appeared to be quite uneasy.

“Hey snowflake, calm down. I promised you everything would be alright.”

Loki stared shocked that the frost giant prince appeared use to the nickname. The avengers stood ready to fight if need be as Tony in Loki’s body approached Loki. He backed away in fear and looked at Tony as he held out his hand to him.

“Loki, I promise you these guys are really awesome. I heard the things the warriors said because of who you are. You’re mom has been really kind to me while I’ve been staying with her and your brothers. She cried when I told her you’re alive…she was so heartbroken when she thought you were dead.”

Now everyone else was shocked as the one they thought to be Loki was talking to Tony. Loki hesitated looking at the frost giants with a fearful gaze.

“They are monsters.” He said in barely a whisper but they heard.

“No Loki, they’re your family and they’re kind. I’ve been helping them rebuild their realm. They have an amazing land if you’d just give it a chance. Please, we’ll get this body switching fixed and you’ll see. Just trust me.”

Loki reached out with a shaky hand and felt no fear or disgust as he touched the blue skin of his real body. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he realized Tony was offering him a kindness he didn’t deserve. He rushed forward into the arms of his real body not caring if he was weak.

“I’m sorry Anthony! I didn’t know how to change us back without my magic. I-I swear I didn’t know they’d take you to Asgard. I didn’t do anything bad to your friends…they were kind to me an-and I was so lonely…I missed my home…my family…I had my brother back for the first time and he did not assume all my words were false…I’m sorry…you could have been killed.”

“Hey Lo, it’s alright. You’re brothers have been really cool to me. Um…no pun intended…sorry.”

“Damn your foolish mortal emotions! I am a warrior, I will kill you if you let any know I cried!”

Tony laughed as he held the god trapped within mortal flesh.

“Tell you what, we get this fixed I’ll help you kick Amora’s ass for doing this to us. For now I really think you should say hi to your birth mother before she kicks my ass for stealing all the hugs from you.”

Loki tensed in his arms and looked up at him with a suspicious gaze. Tony rolled his eyes in a way that looked wrong in Loki’s body.

“Alright, plan B.”

Loki let out a yelp as Tony picked him up and dropped him in front of the queen. He tensed so much that Tony felt almost bad for the prince.

“So Loki or Loptr as you call him is currently trapped in my body. Just don’t tell him he has performance issues and he shouldn’t try to send you through any windows.”

Loki seemed to relax as Helblindi burst out laughing. It was so odd to the Aesir warriors who were use to thinking the Jotun people monsters that the entire room seemed to freeze.

“Is that why my brother threw you through a window? You left that out when you told me the story of his great strength.”

Tony again rolled his eyes as Loki looked up at him.

“I did mention he was such a diva.”

Helblindi held out his hand to the god prince trapped in the tiny mortal body.

“Loptr I am your younger brother Helblindi. Anthony has spoken of you though he has admitted he does not know much more than that you are a strong warrior and mage.”

Loki hesitated and only Tony’s smart ass comment allowed him to take the hand offered.

“I also mentioned the diva part. Like twenty times at least.”

“So…Loki and this mortal were switched?” Frigga asked as even Odin studied the two.

“Yep, I tried to tell people I’m not Loki but god of lies and all that so yeah. Hey, did blondie end up making it? I kind of freaked when he came at me but I tried to heal him.”

“Yes, Fandral is alive. Thank you for healing him Tony.” Thor said with a slight smile as he was still confused by what was happening.

Býleistr finally approached his brother and introduced himself to Loki. Again he hesitated before taking the hand offered. Býleistr made a sound of pain as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“I believe the little one is happy to meet you as well. That was a powerful kick.”

Loki was confused now as were the others.

“Oh yeah, Loki you’re going to be an uncle. And guess what? Býleistr is naming the kid after me!” Tony said proudly.

Loki shot him a look.

“What do you mean? He is male.”

Tony wasn’t certain how to explain but Loki paled realizing what he was saying and only Tony catching him prevented him from hitting the table as he fainted.

“So…nice first family meeting?”

Helblindi was asking if he was alright and Tony assured him human fainted all the time. They were just odd like that.

“Stark, you want to explain why you didn’t tell anyone you had switched bodies with Loki?” Fury snapped.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“How about because I didn’t want you hurling me off someplace to experiment on Loki’s body? Seriously, I told Steve I wasn’t Loki. Not my fault he didn’t believe me.”

He looked over to Frigga as he chose to ignore Fury.

“Can I ask for your help Queen Frigga? I’m afraid I have no idea how to switch us back.”

She nodded as she followed him as he carried the unconscious god to the bedroom. He wasn’t surprised when Fárbauti came with to help if she could. Frigga looked them both over with her magic but couldn’t figure out how to change them back.

“This magic is quite odd…I don’t think this was one purpose. Maybe a mix of different spells?”

Fárbauti looked as well considering the mixture of multiple kinds of magic and spells.

“It is odd that they could even be switched. It is just their consciousness or their souls that have been switched?”

The two spoke about it away from the two while Tony rested on his bed missing the comfortable surface. The beds were nice in the palace on Jotunhiem but he missed home.

“Ugh…Stark?”

“Morning sleeping beauty. So, is the fact that my ego might become bigger knowing that I am going to have a prince named after me that got you or the fact that I’m just awesome?”

Loki actually laughed as he sat up.

“You are a very odd being Tony Stark. It is a shame when this is fixed I will most certainly be locked away.”

“Not going to happen Blueberry. You’re mom and I are both going to protect you. Seriously, when she told me how Odin fucked up by making you hate yourself since you were a kid I just about tried to teleport back to Asgard to kick the king space pirate’s ass.”

Loki looked at him with a confused look Tony hated seeing on his own face.

“Why have you helped me? I am your enemy yet you defend me. You have begun righting the wrongs I’ve done in other realms and even brought peace to my birthplace and my home.”

Tony kind of shrugged.

“Let’s just go with I do what I want. Besides, it was kind of awesome being you. You’re magic is pretty cool and your actually really strong. Mind telling me why you’ve never fought us seriously?”

Loki pretended to consider it before he offered him an exchange of information.

“You tell me how you got out of the magic cuffs and I will tell you.”

Tony was grinning in a way more familiar with Loki’s face. He changed the body back to it’s Aesir appearance.

“So the magic that keeps this body like this isn’t your own magic I noticed. So I played with it to allow only the wrist to be unaffected by it. Even with your own magic sealed I found I could alter the other magic. I don’t know if you noticed but the Jotun people can alter their body temperature. It’s super cool so I lowered the tempt of your body to freeze the cuffs so they’d shatter when I hit them.”

“Truly? It was so simple to escape them?”

“You’re turn Blueberry.”

Loki scowled at him making Tony laugh.

“Don’t ruin my beautiful face with scowls.”

Loki was nearly pouting.

“I do not believe anything can ruin this beautiful face of yours.”

“So you admit my face is beautiful?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“As for the information you’ve requested, my aim has never been destruction. I simply grow bored and enjoy spreading chaos. I did not need to do such things when I was among your friends. I quite enjoyed spending time with them.”

“Well if they can forgive you not telling them you weren’t me I’m sure they would be your friends. I’m still angry they couldn’t tell something was wrong.”

Loki raised a brow and smiled.

“JARVIS noticed but I do not believe you designed him to question whether you’ve been switched with a god.”

Tony smiled up at the ceiling.

“Thanks buddy, I know you always have my back.”

“Of course Sir, I do hope you change back though. My programing does not allow me to listen to your commands while you are in Mr. Odinson’s body.”

“So, what did you think of my suit?” Tony asked nudging the god with his shoulder.

“It was confining and it took far too long to find out how it works…but it was nice to fly as Thor does. I was quite envious of his ability to do that.”

“Alright, Loki and Anthony I believe we’ve found a way to switch you back.”

They looked up at the two queens as they returned. They placed their trust in the queens though Loki showed some clear discomfort with the Jotun queen. Their magic washed over the two and when Tony opened his eyes he found himself looking up at Loki.

“It worked!” His excitement caused the lamp on his nightstand to explode.

“It appears we are ourselves but there are some side effects.” Loki said having noticed the magic wasn’t his own but a red magic that must have been awakened within the mortal.

“Cool, hey Lo you know I think you’re pretty sexy as a Jotun right? I don’t want you to think badly of what you are. I spent a lot of time with them and they’re much cooler than the Aesir.”

Loki sighed as he considered Tony's opinion of his Jotun form.

“You have shown me that they are not as I had thought and I thank you for that Anthony…it will simply take time to get past my discomfort. Hopefully you have yet to discover all my secrets while in my body.”

Tony gave a mischievous grin.

“I’ll never tell how many of your secrets I know. But your secrets are safe with me.”

Loki stared at him before he looked to his mother and the Jotun queen who were waiting for them to say something.

“Thank you mother…Queen Fárbauti.”

“I’m happy to be in my own body again. So Fárbauti, does that offer still stand of visiting? I’d love for Brucie bear to see Jotunhiem. He’s like me and loves to see new things.”

The queen looked a little confused.

“Such an odd nickname for your friend but yes, whenever you wish to visit all you need to do is contact me.”

She waved her hand to make a smooth blue stone appear. She handed it to him.

“That will allow you to contact me whenever you wish. I am indebted to you for all you’ve done.”

Tony kind of shrugged.

“Well if you’d like to clear your debt with me I would love for you to let Fury know messing with Loki might end with war against the Jotun people.”

The queen smiled.

“I am thankful you are protective of my son. I shall ensure none of this realm attempt to harm him.”

The queen gave a slight nod to Loki seeing him tense a bit when her attention turned to him. When she left Frigga hugged her son thankful that he was well.

“When I heard you teleported from the bi-frost I was worried.”

Loki shot a look to Tony.

“Are you mad? You could have gotten yourself killed.”

Tony fell against the bed and decided to ignore Loki.

“I’m tired, I miss my bed.”

Frigga promised to help Fárbauti and to deal with any arguments Odin may have. Once she was gone Loki laid on the bed and ignored Tony’s stare.

“So you like my bed?”

“I may like more than just the bed. I learned quite a bit about you during your time away and I find your mind a puzzle that has caught my interest.”

“Awe, flattery will get you everywhere.”

Loki looked at him.

“I hope so; I am not named silvertongue for nothing.”

Tony turned on his side and pulled the god to him.

“So…consider staying?”

“As long as you do not hog the sheets. I might have to throw you from another window if you do.”

Tony was drifting off to sleep but managed to mumble, “Might have to…get hulk to remodel the floor again with you then.”


End file.
